Sorry' 'But you're too late
by KS02
Summary: Roy's peaceful night at home goes up in flames, when a distressed phone call emerges from the Headquarters. Meanwhile, Edward wakes from one of his nightmares, only to be greeted with another right off the bat. When they both wind up at the office, neither were expecting things to escalate so quickly. Parental-RoyEd. Warning: Character death, blood, and mild cussing.


**AN - Hello. I'm back with another sadistic, Parental-RoyEd, deathfic. This one is based off of a dream I had -** _ **good to know-**_ **but twisted to fit FMA more suitably. Anyway, hope you *-** _ **try**_ **\- enjoy it!**

 ***** _ **It is a deathfic after all.**_

 **Disclaimer - I don't own "Fullmetal Alchemist."**

' _ **Italics' -**_ **Thoughts.**

* * *

The night was quiet, peaceful, and tranquil. The type of evening anyone would desire. Especially Roy. Between dealing with a hot-heated fifteen year old, staring down the barrel of a gun - _courtesy of Hawkeye_ , and paperwork, **daily**. Roy Mustang felt definitely deserving of a relaxing night-in. Shutting the car door, Roy fumbled around with his house keys- muttering about certain events of the day in frustration. Finding the correct cut, he unlocked the door and proceeded inside his home.

The porch consisted of a small, wooden shoe stand, a doormat, dark oak floors - _complemented with magnolia walls_ , and a slightly spiraling, Gothic staircase to the first floor. A coat cupboard with a pure white door- stood three meters from the front entrance, whereas a smart living room occupied the space on the right. The walls were half-and-half, with white paint to the ceiling, and burgundy to the floor- sealed off with dark skirting boards. A marble fireplace stood parallel to the entrance, a wooden cabinet against the opposite-left wall, and a two-seated, fabric sofa sat beneath the curved window.

Roy took off his black coat and matching boots before walking through the living room, and straight to kitchen. He turned left, and glided to the stove - _an old fashioned one at that._ Taking the kettle from the hob, Roy filled it with water, turned on one burners atop of said hob, and placed the kettle on the fire to boil. Mustang quickly strode over the radio, turning it up before heading to the sofa. He sat down, and listened to the broadcast.

"Beautiful." He whispered. And dozed off.

* * *

Edward Elric tossed and turned. Everything hurt. His arm, his leg, his heart- **everything**. He tried to scream, giving him some sort of pain relief. However pride always stopped him. Not the homunculus, just the personal sin. His body arched and twisted as he battled a force only visible to him. Edward fought, cried, muttered, shouted and fought some more.

" _Please… I'm sorry. I didn't intend this!"_

Tears streamed down his face as visions of his mother, " _that thing,"_ Alphonse, Nina, Tucker, and even Hughes invaded his mind- morphing into unnatural and terrifying shapes. Finally, when all was too much. Ed screamed. The panicked tone rang through the air, bouncing off walls and windows back to himself. Edward bolted upright, staring ahead at the plastered wall in front of him. He panted, but calmed down, and checked his state pocket watch.

' _11:05pm.'_ It read.

"God dammit." He groaned, landing back on the mattress and pulling the duvet over his head. It was a cold, clear night, and Ed hated it. The bitter weather always affected his automail, whether that be aching or stiff joints. Either way, it hurt like hell. Edward peeked at the ceiling over the cover, and thought his nightmare.

' _I wonder where they are now.'_

Being an alchemist did have its perks _-studying the sciences and all._ But. Being that **and** agnostic, did have its downsides when it came to death. There was nothing that Edward could believe in, nor have as a definite answer as to what happened to your soul after you died.

Fed up, Ed glanced towards the door, wondering whether to go for a walk or not to clear his head. "I suppose the bastard will still be at HQ. Could pay him a visit." Slowly, he got up and began to get dressed. Upon grabbing his red coat, Edward peaked at a shadowed corner of the dorm, next to one of the small windows. It was a common sight due to the room's structure, as well as window placement for light to enter. The corner, normally, served as Al's little seat when Ed was sleeping. Close enough to confirm one another was there, but far enough to give the elder space in case of nightmares.

Ed thought of his little brother, and saw him shift in the shadow. The blonde recoiled and froze. Fear evident in his expression, as he remembered something significant.

' _Al is in Resembool.'_

* * *

Roy extinguished the burning flames in the fireplace, switched off the radio, and turned out the lights. He cleaned his cup, placing it gently on the drying rack. Tired, man turned and began heading up the stairs to his room for the night. Roy reached the crossroad landing, and glanced out of the window next to the railing. His terrace house wasn't far from Headquarters- nor the barracks. When he first moved in, it was amusing for him to stare out at the buildings. Memories of when Roy himself used to stay in those small rooms, being ordered off to training grounds, even the first time he had arrived in Central to take the State Alchemist Examination. He shivered at the thought as he turned to his room. Opening the door, Roy flicked on the light and began getting ready to sleep.

"Something's off." He said quietly to no one.

Unfinished paperwork? ' _Completed today.'_

Forgotten cases or co-worker's material? ' _All taken home, solved, or ready for briefing tomorrow.'_

He couldn't think. Nothing was out of place, no one was missing, all doors and windows were locked, and nothing had happened. Giving up, Mustang lay down and tried to sleep- despite the uneasy feeling.

' _Something's definitely wrong.'_

* * *

"Who are you?" Ed asked. Terror filling his voice as he tried to compose himself. A shadowed figure grinned wide and proud, showing all of its teeth. Frightened, Edward backed against the wall, and started strafing towards the door. He stared at the figure, warily.

' _Two feet from the door.'_ He thought. Suddenly without warning, the shadow leapt from the corner- directly at Ed. It thrust its right arm towards him, as though holding something, but Ed dodged- diving across the room. There was a loud crack, snap, and yank as a silver knife was ripped from the wall. Edward didn't notice the weapon at first, and grimaced at its hit to where he once stood. It lunged towards the blonde again- barely giving him time to react. Ed automatically grabbed the shadow's weaponized arm- twisting it on its back. He flipped it face-down on the floor- and stopped the figure from attacking.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed yelled. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

It grinned. A sadistic and murderous look emitted from its green eyes. Edward tried to jump back as the thing kicked his leg, tripping him. Rapidly and ruthlessly, it freed its arm, and swung and stabbed and sliced at the blonde. Over and over, again and again. Furniture was smashed, and windows broken as the teen and ' _what or whoever this thing is'_ fought around the room. Ed hadn't had time to transmute his signature blade- or any weapon for that matter. The thing was took fast.

Finally, he'd had enough. Edward dodged a desperate punch, cartwheeled over to the bed and grabbed the duvet. The figure took another stab at him. However, instead of flesh- the knife shot through the bedding Ed had raised - _bull-fighting style_ \- next to him. The blonde vaulted up off the bed frame, and pulled the cover over his attacker's head. Swiftly, he flung himself and the duvet down to the floor, trapping the figure securely in the fabric.

It frantically spun and twisted, trying to free itself from the trap. Ed took his chance- racing past the shadow and towards the door. The thing sensed the boy move and swung its knife once more towards him. Edward stifled a cry as the blade cut deeply into his left shoulder and collarbone. Dodging again- he ran out the door - _too panicked to stop and close it-_ towards Headquarters.

"Colonel Bastard **better** be in that stupid office of his!" Ed grumbled, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Shit!"

He halted behind one of the white, defensive walls of the main building. Edward peered around the corner, noticing two guards chatting to one another in front of the ' _ **One! Single entrance to the bloody building!'**_ Fuming, he tried to think of a plan. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the thing emerging from the barrack. "Oh my god, why?" The cockiness and short temper that came with his personality began to return. Even in this dire situation. Exasperated, Edward ran towards a deep crack in the wall, and placed his automail foot inside. Using the speed, he hoisted himself atop the wall and jumped down the other side. He froze, making sure the guards hadn't see him. Which they hadn't.

Ed silently sprinted to the great, oak doors of Headquarters. Quietly, he unlocked the door with a turn of the handle, and gently pushed open the entrance. The blonde was about to walk into the building- when yelling and deadly thuds sounded from behind him. Edward slowly turned around, but quickly regretted it. The two guards lay in mass, growing pools of each other's blood. Where they had been stabbed, he couldn't tell. Ed slammed his back against one of the doors. The killer was briskly walking towards him, making his blood run like ice in his veins.

' _That's close enough!'_ He thought as he shoved the doors open for him to enter. The figure sprinted after him. Edward pushed the doors closed as best as he could, and ran up the stairs to Roy's office. He almost tripped on the landing as the murderer burst like thunder into the lobby. Ed didn't stop though. He ran and ran- until he reached his desired location.

Hearing the rapidly-growing footsteps behind him, Edward raced into the outer office. He was reminded of the team as he slammed the doors shut behind him. Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Black Hayate- hell, even Hughes and Armstrong - _despite their different working departments-_ would barge through these doors to say "Hi." Everyone in Mustang's squad would sit here working. Day in, day out. That is providing you survived the female Lieutenant's gun. Riza was never one to like slackers.

' _Then how the hell did she wind up liking Mustang?'_ Ed chuckled lightheartedly to himself, unconsciously locking the doors.

He was brought back to his senses all too abruptly. The thing pounded against the door with ferocious power and strength, it was surprising the doors weren't blown off their hinges. Edward's skin paled, and his blood froze further. The fear, blood loss, and being startled started to take its toll on the boy. He swayed with dizziness, hitting the wall next to him in the process. Another furious bang on the door made him dive into Roy's personal office.

It was large and relatively grand compared to the desk-crammed outer room. Not that anyone complained or cared about such a trivial thing. Ed collapsed to his knees for a brief rest- before closing the doors, silently.

' _That sod doesn't know about the inner office.'_ He thought. ' _If the doors are closed quietly, he won't know I'm still here. And if I transmute some of the plaster on the walls around the door, he'll never find me!'_

It was full proof. A genius idea. Without another second to lose, Edward clapped his hands - _wincing at the wound in his shoulder-_ and transmuted the plaster around the door. Electric blue bolts of lightning shot around the entrance as thin, rectangular blocks of plaster and paint slithered rapidly over the dark door and handles. Once finished, Ed slid his automail hand over his handy work. It was sealed, and the door was undetectable.

He quickly ran over to his superior's desk- and towards the phone. He twisted the dial as fast as he could to input the number he needed. Finally, the machine began to call.

' _Why the hell are phone numbers so long? Jeez…'_ Ed mused angrily to himself. The banging on the outer door became louder and louder. ' _Please pick up. Come on…'_

 _*Click*..,;*_

" _Hello?"_ Mustang's deep, sleep-deprived voice rang through the line.

"Colonel! Thank god- I need your help. Please!" Ed lowered his voice as to not be heard through the walls.

" _Fullmetal? What's going on?"_ Roy sighed. If the kid had demolished the dorms or something, he'd sure as hell cremate him in the morning.

"Some guy… Thing, I don't know- broke into the barrack. He's been trying to kill me for hours." Ed was panicking. He could hear scraping and scratching edging closer from outside. _'Is that... bricks making that sound?'_ Thunder clapped in the night sky, only adding to his fear.

" _Where are you? Are you ok?"_ Mustang frantically put on his military uniform and boots- before grabbing his flame gloves and keys. There was a pause.

"You're **actually** going to help **me**?" Ed pressed, sarcastically.

" _Don't test me, Fullmetal."_

"I'm in your office. I'm calling from the phone on your desk. And yes, I'm fine. Just a cut shoulder."

' _Cut shoulder.'_ Roy made a mental note and reached for some bandages in the en suite cabinet. " _I'm on my way, ok? Just hang in there."_ He heard a faint noise through the phone before Ed spoke.

"Colo-!" He began, but cut off.

" _Fullmetal?"_ He called. " _Fullmetal what's going on?"_ No answer. Roy couldn't hear anything but rain- pounding against the windows of his home and office through the silence.

* * *

Ed stood there, frozen. The figure covered the blonde's mouth with its left hand, smothering his gasps as it pressed the piercing knife deeper into his chest. Slowly, it removed its hand from Edward's mouth and gently, slipped the phone from his automail fingers, into his own. It kept its other arm around his mechanical limb to keep him standing. Its hand, however, remained on the knife handle, dangerously. The shadow lifted the machine to its ears. Smirking. Mustang was yelling Edward's name- trying to provoke some sort of answer or reaction from him. It mentally laughed, and spoke.

"Colonel Mustang, yes?"

The **murderous** voice, hollow, and void of emotion as a dead man's eyes- imprinted itself in Roy's memory forever. He stood, desperate to believe this was some sick joke. However, its voice was proof enough that this was real.

" _Yes?"_ He said. Loathing the fake 'surprised' edge he gave in his reply. It chuckled.

"Sorry." It said sarcastically. "But you're too late." And hung up the phone.

Mustang slammed his own machine down- and stormed out of the house to his car. He turned on the engine- removed the handbrake- and sped at top-speed to Headquarters.

' _That man is_ _ **dead**_ _when I get there! I promise.'_

* * *

The figure placed the phone down on the handle calmly, and looked down at the child standing limply in its arms. Straining, it listened to Edward's short, shallow, and ragged breaths, as he struggled to fill his deprived lungs with much needed oxygen.

Sighing, the shadow tightened its grip on the handle, causing Ed to flinch at the slight friction between the blade and his windpipe. He gasped, and the hand quickly returned over his mouth. Black spots briefly appeared in his line of vision due to blood loss and lack of oxygen, but quickly dispersed. The figure smiled psychotically, and carefully positioned his chin on top of the blonde's head. It tightened its grip on the knife-

"Say your prayers. Edward Elric."

-and in one swift move, yanked it from the boy's chest. Blood seeped from the wound, and dripped from blade. Ed's cry was muffled by the hand, which quickly slipped away as he plummeted to the ground. He faintly heard a loud bang as he glanced upwards at his attacker. All there was-was a black balaclava and suit, along with a pair of malicious, deadly, emerald eyes.

They all illuminated so brightly as the room filled with white. Edward closed his own golden orbs to shield them from the light. It died down as soon as it started. Leaving only the black of night to see. He dared not open his eyes again. It was too much effort. And Ed was too tired, and in too much pain to try.

* * *

Never had Roy got out of his car so fast- nor been so shocked by dead bodies since the Civil War. It was astounding. He raced through the _-already open-_ front doors, up the stairs- and through to his office.

' _Clever little bugger you are, eh, Fullmetal?'_ He thought, eyeing up the plastered doors to his personal office. Roy place his gloves _-going through extremes to keep them dry-_ on his hands, and snapped to form an elegant flame that melted the white substance. He kicked the doors with might, forcing the them to open and break the second layer of plaster. Mustang froze for a millisecond- as he saw his subordinate hit the ground with a sickening thud. Rage boiled in his blood as Roy snapped again. This time, aiming directly at the figure. The room exploded with a brief light, before simmering down shortly after. Its intensity doing the killer no favours or justice. It was gone.

Roy raced to Edward's side- collapsing to his knees, and took in the boy's appearance with worry and horror. "No…" He said. "No-no-no-no-no- Fullmetal?" Mustang firmly shook Ed's injured shoulder, trying to wake him. Panic started to set it, when the boy didn't stir.

"Come on- please wake up!" Suddenly, a glint caught Roy's eye next to the thing's ashes. Two, dripping, silver knifes lay there gleaming when the lightning stuck. One was smeared from the point to the handle in blood. The other attained only half of itself in red. Shocked, Roy glanced back to his subordinate, staring at the stab wound in his chest. "Fullmetal! Edward- please wake up!" He kept shaking the boy's shoulder and calling his name. But to no avail.

Mustang, slowly, retracted his hand, staring at his blood soaked palm. He gathered Ed in his arms, resting the blonde's head against his chest. He held him close, and tried to mask his growing sobs.

' _It's not real.'_

The boy was pale, cold, and lifeless. His entire braid _-as well as the right side of his head-_ was completely drenched in his own blood.

 _It's not real!'_

Tears cascaded down Roy's face as he cradled the boy in his arms. The colonel gently leant his cheek on Edward's forehead, and hugged him closer. Distraught, he barely registered the shallow breaths being expelled from the blonde, tiredly.

"This better some **damn** dream!" He hissed, venomously.

"Well… it's not."

Mustang gasped, stiffening from the faint voice piercing the room. He pulled back steadily, and looked at Ed. The boy smirked at the disbelief evident on his superior's face. ' _Now I've seen it all.'_ He thought. His eyes were dull and glazed. A complete contrast to the determination and fire that normally burned within them- matching their golden colour.

"You're alive?" Roy said, dumbfounded.

"Just." Was Ed's reply. He was unbelievably tired.

The colonel snapped back to reality and shuffled towards his desk- where he propped Edward into a sitting position, against the wood. The boy gasped aloud, eyes flying open as an overwhelming sensation of pain shot through his chest. Automail launched for Mustang's arm- and gripped the fabric briefly. However, it quickly fell due to lack of strength.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's gonna be ok." Roy tried to reassured Edward that everything would be fine. He gave a slight tug on his flame gloves, mentally debating a thought in his mind. ' _It might work. Although, it might kill him as well.'_ Mustang was about to speak, but Ed cut him off.

"Go ahead." The blonde wheezed before, sending himself into a coughing fit. Blood splattered his white gloves as he struggled to breathe. Eventually stopping, Edward fell towards the floor- only to be caught by the colonel.

"But- Edward…" Roy started but was cut off again.

"It's fine." He whispered. "At least… you ca-... n… say you… tried" Mustang grit his teeth, not being able to believe what was happening. ' _Screw this.'_ He thought as he altered the boy's attire. If the clothing fabric got caught with his flesh or on fire, then things would become extensively complicated. "You ready then?" Roy poised his right hand above the blonde's chest. Ed nodded weakly, closing his eyes tight. Grimacing but composed, Roy snapped. He held the blonde firmly in his free arm, and guided the flame towards his stab wound.

Ed screamed- burying his face into crook of Mustang's neck. The smell of burning flesh, iron, and smoke filled the room as his chest was cauterized. Roy held his breathe as he listened to the flames crackle, and his subordinates cries. He quickly moved the fire over to the shoulder wound, burning the cut shut too.

At last, the they were sealed. Red, hot, and searing with pain. Mustang sighed in relief. ' _Finally.'_ He thought, shaking Edward's shoulders.

"Ed- It's over." Roy waited for a reply. Though non came. "Hey, Fullmetal? You ok?" He listened again, straining to hear Edward's short, ragged breaths. Ed lightly nudged Mustang's ribs with his automail elbow. A struggle to register, but enough to show he was still alive.

"Come on. I'm getting you to the hospital." Roy slid his right arm under Ed's knees, and kept his left behind his back. "No!" Edward wheezed, trying pushing Roy away. He failed. "What the hell Fullmetal?" Yelled Mustang, making the blonde wince. "No… no.. hospital… Please!" He pleaded like his life _-literally-_ depended on it. "Edward, this **not** the time to be stubborn." Quickly before the teen could protest, the colonel lifted Ed up, a started running to the door.

"I'm sorry."

Roy froze, barely into the outer office. "Wha-... What?" Was all he managed to say.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Ed's face was hid by bloodied bangs and the colonel's coat. Whilst his left arm gripped Mustang's right shoulder, shaking with guilt. Roy's eyes widened in fear. "EDWARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled, feeling himself begin to break down.

"This is all my fault!- Everything I've done!- Everything to try and get Al back to normal!- Everything to earn my place in the military!- It's **all** going to waste and it's **all** my fault!" Edward cried, gasping rapidly for air. Roy gaped at him, then glared.

"Ed there wasn't anything you could have done to prevent this! The guy was a psychopath out for the kill!- It could have been anyone-"

"No." He said, cutting off the colonel.

"No… I could have… stopped… this."

"How?- Enlighten me."

Mustang fumed as he strode over to one of the large, black sofas the room occupied. He sat Edward down, not caring whether movement hurt him or not anymore. The kid needed to stop blaming himself for these things- and if pain was the way forward? So be it. Because Roy had had enough.

Edward gritted his teeth to stifle a scream. White-hot pain bolted through his body from the colonel's angry motion. Although, **he** wasn't mad at the bastard at all.

"I had time." He said, recomposing himself. "I had… plenty of time… to lock the doors… transmute… the walls… call you… even secure… the God damn windows… and hide!" Mustang was stunned. He was expecting a lecture on how 'the great Fullmetal Alchemist' could have taken down the attacker with one-fell swoop, if they had just played along with his vision of the fight- but no. Edward was talking about legitimate tactics he could have carried out, had he only judged his timing better. He glanced at the open window the figure used to get inside in awe. It was surreal.

"But I didn't." Ed continued. "I got… distracted… and messed up… Now look… I'm paying… the **fricking** toll… again." Roy flinched as though he was about to get punched. The brothers had been through a hell of a lot in their lives already. What more could anyone add? He gently knelt down, looking at the boy. His eyes were glazed, distant, and full of unshed tears.

Edward stared blankly back at him. Tiredly sliding down the sofa. The colonel stopped the blonde, laying him down on his side _-with care this time_ , and placed Ed's legs up on the other half of the furniture.

"Tell everyone… what happened… And that… I'm sorry." The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over as he began to sleep. Mustang knelt in front of him, still mentally pleading that this was all just a twisted dream. Although, if memories of the 'Ishvalan Civil War' had anything to say; it was that this was real. And Ed really was dying.

"You need… to help Al… get his body back… Promise?" Roy wanted to slap him. No one should ever need to state such a request. **Especially** , not Edward. The boy cracked his eyes open slightly, enough to stare golden daggers at his superior until he agreed. Ed knew he would help whether he was dead or alive, liked it or not- but he wanted to hear solid proof of his word.

"I promise." Roy whispered.

Relieved, Edward shut his eyes again, feeling the dark pull him closer towards it. His unshed tears cascaded sideways along his face uncontrollably. He didn't want to die, but living wasn't an option anymore. It was took too much strength. Precisely what Edward didn't have. Suddenly, he felt something gently hold his left hand.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Roy. He sounded concerned. Ed chuckled, giving Mustang a final smirk.

"I haven't… cried in over… three years." He whispered. "Think of it… as my... way… of saying… goodbye" Roy stared at him, wide-eyed.

"No... Edward, you're not-" But he was cut off.

"Thank you, Roy." Ed sobbed. "I love you… dad."

He sighed his last breath, and let his eyes close. He didn't regret calling the colonel "dad." The man was always there for him and Al, just like Hohenheim wasn't. A mass weight fell from his fragile shoulders, as he took one last glimpse at Mustang, before everything faded to black.

Roy paused for a second- before pulling his subordinate into an Armstrong-like hug. He leaned on the sofa's edge, holding the dead boy in his arms. Then, like a dam, Roy broke, crying into Ed's golden, blood-soaked hair. He cried, and screamed, and cursed- until his throat was raw, and his tears had dried.

What Mustang would give, to be able to turn back time, and correct the night's mistakes. All to see those eyes like fire burn with that sarcastic grin again.

And what Mustang would give, to have been able to say to Edward;

"I love you too, son."

* * *

 **And there you have it! The sadistic one-shot that left me in tears myself.**

 **Great!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, please feel free to leave a review if you did. And.. I'll see you around.**

 **Bye bye!**

 _ **~KS02.**_


End file.
